lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last Remnant Wiki - The Last Remnant Guide
hi. the pc version is different from the xbox360. --Amychan26 14:55, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Um. Yes. Did you read this page? Ferret37 15:02, 26 March 2009 (UTC) How about cookies? I don't know a thing about wiki functionality. I was thinking in creating checkboxes for the tasks to help the player remember wich ones he already completed. Is that possible? Main page redesign / feedback Hey guys, just wanted to let you know I'll be working on a main page redesign, on a test page of course, which can be found here. What I have in mind is making the main page more appealing by using imagery to focus on the more important aspects of the wiki, such as characters, bestiary, items, etc. For a general example of a wiki where this works very well is the Watchmen Wiki. Please use this section to leave any feedback and/or suggestions you have, such as what specific things (about 6 or 8) in the main page's Contents section you feel would be good to highlight with images. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 19:55, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ------- Looking at the "Most Visited Pages" list (seemed like a good place to start), it appears that quests, guild tasks, primary characters, arts, and locations account for most of the top 50, but I have no idea how you'd work images for any of these (except characters) into the page. Rare monsters should probably go in, as should leaders. The page definitely needs a makeover, and if you can do as good a job with it as you did with the skin then I'll be happy! Ferret37 20:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It looks good to me Sarmu 03:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :: I like most of it, but a little concerned about the image at the right hand side. I feel as though, since it's all the way at the top, it could easily draw attention away from the featured article. But then again, we could get rid of a featured article. Not entirely sure how much people are looking at it. I wonder if it may be useful to get rid of the pages that are listed at the top from the 'contents' section. Andrea 06:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::First, I removed the links from the Contents section that are linked to from the images as suggested. Should I change the Locations at the top to link to World Navigation, then remove that link from the Contents section as well? :::As for the image at the top of the right column, and everything else in the right column for that matter, it's up to what all of you decide you want. You can remove the image or replace it with a shorter image (just make sure the width is at least 300 pixels since that's the fixed width of the column). Also, as Andrea mentioned, you could remove the Featured Article if there's something else you'd rather put there, such as a Featured Screenshot or video for example. Or you could leave the FA and put a different Featured ____ section below it. There are lots of options. Take your time to discuss it. I'll be glad to help implement any further design changes you decide on. In the meantime, since the responses to the new design so far are positive, I copied the code of my test page to the real main page. Any further tweaks/changes can be done there. :::Another thing I wanted to mention: I'm pretty sure that I can add two more images to the top (2 rows of 4 instead of 2 rows of 3) and still have it fit for people using 1024x768 resolution. So if there are two other topics that you'd like to be added there (and that I can find images to use), say so and I'll work on that. I was thinking maybe items or accessories (or both?) since I know those will be easy to find good images for. JoePlay (talk) 17:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) basics Im really enjoying this game and appreciate the work done on this wiki but Im having some trouble finding some basics of the game such as.. what exactly each stat(speed, mys) effects do the stats for a formation as a whole determine how each character in it performs? eg if a caster is put in with all heavy armored guys will his defense be the same as theirs? are characters at the back of a formation less likely to be hit physically? Battle commands Someone start a page so I can do some edits. I tried starting a page but the web ate it up. Looking to put in information like what conditions need to be met for what commands to show up, although that's more specific to stuff like defend and flanking. Also looking to put in information like how the different heal commands work, under what conditions they will cause the union to attack, etc. Monster BR There's no interest in collecting the data for monster BR? How would you do that? Sarmu 12:54, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Zone in, attack the mob at your BR, see what battle command it gives you for fight, "Attack" is at least even to your level, but you'd have to compare it to it's previous level which would be "Act wisely!" :Are you sure that the BR stays the same for one location through the game? I would say collect some data on the talk page of the monsters and when there is more we can decide if and how to add it. - Merthos 15:12, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Bugs in quests / user warnings? Hello. Should we create a page of warnings for the players so they'll not be dissapointed/frustrated by some bugs in quests. Most RPG fans want to finish game completing nearly everything but they can fall in some traps or dead ends. For example, I've entered Undelwalt BEFORE I've defeated The Fallen (on PC) so I missed the The Ancient Ruins this way (I was lucky having a save). Another one: you can miss the quest of Hearts if you bind Dead Heart before speaking to Haruko in many places (so I did, luckily again I had a save). -- 11:57, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :All this is already listed in the walkthrough at the right places. - Merthos 20:40, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::So only players using walkthrough from the beginning to the end will be protected from bugs? I myself only refrerence to walkthroughs in case I'm lost or stuck but still would be grateful to get a good foreword warning. Of course 'tis only one person's opinion (i'm 89.151.138.146) --Ngng 19:26, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't mind but how can you be sure that someone like you (who only looks when stuck) did look at this bug list before running into one? How about adding a note on the front page that says that some things are missable and you should check the walkthrough for details? - Merthos 06:36, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::This can also do the trick but it won't be me who'll do it. I'd volunteer without a second thought but my English is a bit wacky for the time being. :) So it's nothing but a suggestion. --Ngng 19:41, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Now my conscience is silent. :) --Ngng 15:20, 16 June 2009 (UTC) This Wikia Needs Some Improvements. It really does. It seems that unless you can fight it, or it can fight alongside you, it doesn't have a pager here. For instance, Wagram. He's an important character, yet he has no article. A wikia isn't meant to be a guide, it's meant to be a source for information. Yes, starting stats are important, but we need more background information on the characters. Like, "Baulson had a sister" or something like that. We should keep the pages we have for characters now, but make another one that says "(Name)(Character)". For those you who don't understand, I mean, if we were going to create a page on Castanea, we would have it made like "Castanea(Character)". We also need to work on the location pages. All it tells is where treasure is. So, just telling you what you need to improve on. I'll gladly help if you need it. Also, I know that it would be complicated to make good character pages, since so little information is given about them in the game, but, anything is better than nothing. 21:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :LOL, I'm not sure if I sould take this seriously. How about actually doing something instead of criticizing in the mantle of anonymity? - Merthos 21:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm not criticizing, I'm just saying how the wikia could improve. And as for the anonymity, It's because I don't have an account here. And doing something, I can, but, I don't think I can do it myself. 03:04, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, now, I have an account. Anyway, I just said that stuff to get more help to clean the wiki. So, does anyone want to help in improving the wikia?LeRusecue 03:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, I made an article about Kazyncy, The character at the Nest of Eagles. So, can I start on this project? I was thinking about making something for the Battle at the Nest of Eagles.LeRusecue 06:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I can only speak for myself, but to me, this wiki is as clean as can be, there is nothing here to 'clean up'. To me, there is no better 'source of information' than this. If there's anything interesting in a character's background, i prefer to find it out in the game. Yes, i know Baulson has a sister. But if i didn't, i wouldn't want to read it here just because i wanted to see what arts Baulson can learn. When i open a location page, i don't do it to find out what happened there and what it looks like, i can find that out myself in the game. What i do want to know is where the treasure chests are, what can i harvest here, and what monsters can i fight here. I also don't want to find out anything about Wagram here that i don't already know from the game, even by misclicking. So to sum it up, i quite like the wiki the way it is (i wouldn't welcome changes to the current content). I like to find out the background story from the game itself and not by reading it (i'm not interested in story-related descriptive articles). I come here to find out what drops what, what can i find where, how do i learn what, and what's the next upgrade for what and how do i get it (i'm interested in game data and mechanics). But as i said, that's just my opinion. That shouldn't stop anyone from doing what they feel like doing. Drake178 07:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I respect your opinions. I'm not saying we get rid of what we have, I'm saying we add some more stuff. Like, how about this, we have one page that talks about The Vale of the Gods, while we have another(The one we have now) tell about the treasures? And, like I said earlier, A wiki is meant to tell about plot and storyline details, not to be a walkthrough/guide. We could put Spoiler warning up to keep ones who don't want to read about actual plot. And Drake, maybe you don't want to learn about the game from reading, but, there are some people out there who do want to find stuff out by reading about it. I'm sorry if I sound like I'm trying to enforce my opinions, but, I'm just saying what I think.LeRusecue 08:30, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I tend to be very protective about what i like, that's just the way i am, no offense meant and none taken. I respect your opinion as well, but i also think that there is no such thing as what a wikia is meant to be, it is what we make of it. For some games, the developers focus on a rich background world, story if you will, that has great depths of information by itself. For these games, this is probably what a wiki will focus on as this will likely be the driving force for the players to play and replay the game. I think this is not one of those games. True, there is a background story here too but nowhere near as rich as it could be (and i'd say nowhere near as rich as to warrant articles about it), probably because the developers focused their attention elsewhere, and aside from the main story there isn't much to be learned about this world. If you create articles with this amount of information available, they will either not be very informative (2-3 sentences) or will have to rely on speculation to create content (there are obviously exceptions). While you can argue that even 3 sentences are worth putting up an article for, i respectfully disagree. Now, on the other hand, the developers spent a great deal of time designing the system and mechanics behind this game, and i would bet that most people coming here are interested in these, hence the development of this wiki moved the way it did. The part of the game that is rich in content is what we write and want to read about. Anyway, you should probably wait for the other admins to put in a few words here before you start up large-scale, they probably won't mind you creating the descriptive articles, but if you want these to be linked instead of the current ones, i bet you'll encounter some resistance (ie. menu->baulson(character)->baulson(stats) ordering is unlikely to work, but menu->baulson(stats)->baulson(character) should be fine). Drake178 09:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Again, I respect what you have to say. You make a very good point about the storyline. However, even if there is very little to give, it's still better than nothing. Like I said before, some people come here to read about characters, not characters stats. And, The Stats first, then characters,would work perfectly with me.LeRusecue 09:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I think we can work something out, but the final say will rest with the others. Drake178 09:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. In our little "Dispute" I forgot about what the others would think. Well, let's hope they do, since you and I finally worked something out. Though, odds are, they will disagree, and delete the two articles I just made.LeRusecue 09:40, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I do agree that some people would want to know about the story/history about certain character/place, and I don't mind having certain page about that information. Having a link for background information of certain character is good IMO. But we kinda need to put them into a new category since those who playing the game want stats while those want background info can find it too. I'd say that way the wiki will be more complete. Infact I would be reading such page to see what miscellaneous things I've missed out. Sarmu 12:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :For the playable character do you think the background should be added to existing page? since the game doesn't develop each character that much, it's unlikely you will have lots of background info. or it's better to have it on new page? Sarmu 12:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I would not mind some background info but I don't know where you want to get it. OK, some pages on the story characters like Wagram would be nice, but even the story does not really give much. For leaders I don't think any additional pages are needed, almost all data comes from the conversations and there are already pages for those. And just writing a summary of those, well, I don't think that add much. - Merthos 13:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Okay. How about this? We keep these pages, and below the stats, we have those boxes (See Emma's page) and we have some information provided about them? And, would it be possible to put in-game images of the characters in?LeRusecue 05:22, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind using in-game images, the current ones could go down to the Gallery. For background info you can put it where it is on Emma's page, seeing as how 'rich' the game is in that content i doubt we'll have to scroll down much to get to the stats :p. You don't even have to create separate character pages for this, but if you want to elaborate on the character's role during the storyline you'll have to come up with a way to spoiler-tag it, whether you put it at the top or the bottom. I think the Background should include only that, the development and traits of the character up to the point where we meet him/her in the game. If you can come up with a good title for any other character related information (such as role in the story) we can reference it at the end of the background section and then put it somewhere near the bottom of the page so once you read the background you can just click the link and read on (without creating separate pages), although it will still have to be a spoiler-tagged section. Drake178 06:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Good Idea. Also, I've been reading some other wiki's, and, I noticed that some of them have subheadings like "Personality" and "Characteristics". You think we should add those to the character articles? Also, I think that I should add whatever I put in Baulson(Character)to Baulson's Article. We should still get articles on John, Marina, Hermien, Wagram, and any others, though. Anyway, earlier, When I said put them in a box, I meant the ones that have Spoiler Warning on them, and then have the option to show. Do you get what I'm saying?LeRusecue 07:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a reasonable plan. I would say go ahead and try it for one, two characters so we can see what it looks like. - Merthos 07:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) You can get an example on how to do the spoiler boxes on Emma's page. About separate headings, those wikis probably have enough information on these topics for it to look bad in one piece. There's no point in splitting up the nothing that we have. For starters, it should be just Background and then another heading (for which i can't come up with a title) that can contain all the spoilers. Background should contain personality traits and characteristics, if it gets too big that way, then should we think about splitting it. Drake178 07:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm going to delete my old Article of Baulson, and add it to the current Article. Put the spoiler box up(It doesn't matter where, does it?) and in the box, have information about the character, personality, characteristics, etc, right? Then I'll try the Emmy page, and you two(Or anyone reading this) Tell me if it's good, right?LeRusecue 08:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I tried the Baulson page. Tell me what you think. Also, I couldn't get the characteristics right now.LeRusecue 08:31, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Emmy will be a tricky one, but for Baulson's i'll remove the spoiler box i don't consider anything in there a spoiler. Drake178 08:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) I just thought of something. How about, we just have the Spoiler box on Major characters, while we have The background information for characters like Baulson? Sound good?LeRusecue 08:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC) How about we just have the spoiler box where there are spoilers? Emmy's Background is a likely candidate for it. :p Drake178 08:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I'll get on Emmy's article right now. By the way, by spoilers, do you mean just to the story?LeRusecue 08:59, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :The text of the spoiler box speaks for itself. Don't worry about it too much, we'll point them out for you. If you want to play it safe just put everything in a spoiler box and we'll remove them. Drake178 09:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Also, I've been thinking about the Bosses of this game. Do you think we should create a separate character page for them at least? Or, how about this. for bosses like Castanea, who are fought multiple times, we merge all of his articles together into one article, and add the background information.LeRusecue 09:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I think the emmy article gets bit tricky, since it has spoilers about emma, so need spoiler tag for emmy but I think we need a better way to hide spoilers Sarmu 09:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's why i suggested putting spoiler-heavy character info at the bottom of the page. Put background at the top, add a link to the bottom section, and by the time anyone reads through the background or scrolls to the bottom the spoiler box will close up. As for bosses, i'd go with separate pages, and wouldn't merge Castanea. Drake178 09:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::We currently don't have Castanea page yet, background and story info can go to that page, then at the top a link to Castanea (disambiguation) page should do Sarmu 09:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) i created the Castanea Page. Now, This is embarrassing for me to say, but, I don't know how to upload images. Could someone help me out in that area? Thanks. Also, I think we should add some images to Emmy's page. She is a main characters and the only image of her we have is a mugshot.LeRusecue 10:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Click here, fill out file names, select 'I took this photo myself' for Licensing (provided you did), then click the button. Also check out the help link on the top of that page. Drake178 10:36, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, and i rewrote the Emmy Honeywell article for you, hope you like it :p. I assume Sarmu is trying to figure out a better way to hide spoilers, so i marked where it should start but did not put one up. Drake178 10:39, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I tried it and it didn't work out, so don't thing I'll have anything soon, it has to be the old fashioned way Sarmu 11:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I marked the spoiler, but it just ended up taking the whole page!LeRusecue 11:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC)